


Burning Desires

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, American Sign Language, Archie Andrews Needs a Hug, Archie Andrews Sick, Archie Andrews in the hospital, Archie Andrews poisoned, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Torture, Crying Jughead Jones, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Jughead Jones, Disney Songs, Disulfiram, Disulfiram Poison, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Gay Jughead Jones, Gay Sex, Gelsemium, Gelsemium Poison, Good Hiram Lodge, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Gypsy Girl, Gypsy Serpent, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Hearing aids, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Archie Andrews, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Jughead Jones Beaten Up, Jughead Jones Becomes Deaf, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Tortured, Jughead Jones crying, Jughead Jones poisoned, Jughead Jones raped, Kidnapping, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Poison, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to by Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Sick Jughead Jones, Sign Language, Singing, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Worried FP Jones II, beaten up, falice - Freeform, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Penelope Blossom takes the kids she decides not to take Archie because with his hair he reminds her too much of Jason. So she leaves him alone. Later that night FP gets another call about dead kids In a Gryphons and Gargoyles ritual. When he gets there It’s Betty, Veronica, and Jug. Betty and Veronica are dead. But Jug Is alive and badly In need of a hospital. Meanwhile a boy who hates Serpents ends up both hating and lusting for the newest Serpent member and Hiram Lodge’s new adopted daughter.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Chic (Riverdale) & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones, Fangs Fogarty/Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea, Jughead Jones/Sweet Pea
Kudos: 13





	Burning Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: For Hiram Lodge’s new daughter’s looks and voice Imagine Vanessa Hudgens with wavy hair. Vanessa Hudgens Is perfect for Riverdale! And she's an amazing actress and singer! Plus she Is breath taking gorgeous and perfect for playing a gypsy. Jellybean Is not In Riverdale because she rejoined her mom.
> 
> Note 2: For the Sweet Pea and Jughead shippers. And for those who like threesome scenes with Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.
> 
> Note 3: Fred never dies

Jughead, Betty, and Veronica ran for their lives as The Gargoyles chased them. But soon the three of them were knocked out. When Jughead woke up he was back In a bedroom In the hunting cabin with his hands tied to the bed with a belt and naked. He saw Chic standing there naked and watching him.

Chic: You’re such a pretty boy

Jughead: What do you want Chic?!

Chic: First I want you to come sit on my lap. Don’t be afraid, I got something nice and big and hard for you to play with.

Jughead: Why don’t you go fuck yourself, asshole?

Chic: Oh, but I’d much rather fuck you. I promise as a king I’ll be nice and gentle. At least at first.

Tears formed In Jughead’s eyes as Chic walked over to the bed. Chic’s hands cradled Jughead jaw. Jughead flinches at the contact, eyes screwing tightly shut. Chic thumbs stroking over Jughead’s cheeks In gentle little half-circles. Chic’s lips settle on his. Chic pushing against him, using his hands to tilt Jughead’s face Into a better angle. Jughead’s pulse kicks up as he feels himself being manipulated his breathing quickening. Chic’s tongue slides along the corner of Jughead’s mouth, wet and hot. Chic moves a hand away from Jughead’s face, lets the tips of his fingers slide down the side of Jughead’s neck, a wave of goose flesh chasing after his touch, making Jughead suck In a startled breath through his nose. Chic rubs his hand up and down on Jughead’s dick, small, precise motions causing him to whimper. As Chic starts kissing Jughead’s neck his hand movements pick up pace. Chic mouth moves down to Jughead’s chest licking everywhere Including his nipples causing Jughead to whimper. 

Jughead: Please!(Cried)

Chic’s mouth moves to Jughead’s dick sucking hard.

Jughead: Oh god!(Cried)

Chic’s tongue presses Into the slit at the top of Jughead’s dick. He almost cums from that. 

Jughead: No please!(Whined)

Chic swallows Jughead down further the tip of Jughead’s dick hitting the back of his throat. After two more hours Chic lifts his mouth off.

Chic: God, you’re so damn pretty aren’t you? I think I am going to get real creative with you, sweetheart. 

Jughead: Please stop!

Chic’s fist hits him In the gut and knocks the air right out of his lungs. The punches just keep coming, bruising his legs and his forearms. A vicious kick connects with his side and makes his ribs creak and startles a yell out of him.

Chic: You messed with a Gargoyle King and you’re not going to make It out unmarked. 

Chic raises one hand to grip Jughead’s jaw, fingernails digging Into Jughead’s skin, and holds him still as he raises a knife up to Jughead’s face. Jughead’s freezes as Chic draws the flat side of It along his cheek In the mockery of a caress, the tip just Inches away from his eye, then down to the side until the knife slips behind his ear. The steel Is cold and against his heated skin and Jughead can feel the bite of It as Chic starts to apply pressure. Jughead starts crying. With one of his legs Jughead kicked Chic hard In the stomach knocking him off of the bed.

Jughead: Get away from me! Don’t touch me!

When Chic stood back up he didn’t look angry he looked amused. Chic grabbed a fistful of Jughead’s hair pulling his hair back causing him to cry out.

Chic: I’m far from done with you Game Maker

Later that night FP was back In the woods searching for a Gryphons and Gargoyles ritual site. FP gasped at the sight. He saw Betty and Veronica hanging from a tree with their throats slit. But It was the sight on the ground that made his heart hurt. He saw Jughead lying on his stomach shirtless. The Inside of Jughead’s ears was a bloody mess and Jughead had the three symbols In his back.

FP: No Jug!

He quickly ran over to him

FP: Jug please!(Felt for a pulse)

Suddenly Jughead threw up and his body started convulsing then his body went limp.

FP: Hang on son! Don’t go please!(Pulled Jughead Into his arms)

FP rushed Jughead to the hospital. The doctors allowed FP to be In Jughead’s room while they did what they needed. While the rest of the doctors did their work one doctor explained to FP what was wrong.

FP: Don’t worry, the carvings on his back will heal. But his ears, I’m afraid he Is now forever deaf. Once we clean the blood and let his ears heal we will give him hearing aids. I’m also sorry sheriff, but from what we seen from his ears whoever did this to him did that while he was still conscious to feel It. We found Gelsemium poison In your son’s body. But It will be gone after a couple of days. Your son was also raped.

FP was In tears. This bastard stole his son’s hearing and made his son feel the pain while doing It. And to top It all off he’s going to have to tell Jughead at some point that Betty Is dead. Three hours later Jughead slowly opened his eyes. He was dizzy, had blurred vision, and couldn’t hear a thing. He started panicking and crying. When he couldn’t even hear his cry or call for someone he started to panic more. FP knew Jughead seeing his dad but not being able to hear him would cause him to panic more. So he ran and got the doctors Instead. Two doctors held Jughead down as one doctor looked at his ears with a flashlight.

Doctor 3: The medicine Is working. His ears are healing. Tomorrow morning you can put these hearing aids In his ears.(Handed FP two hearing aids)

A doctor Injected something Into Jughead making him pass out.

Doctor 1: This will help him sleep the rest of the night. But It will also help with the symptoms of the poison. You may take him home now.

Once home FP gently put Jughead In his bed. The flashbacks of FP carrying Jughead out of the woods after the Ghoulies attacked him flashed In his mind. What Is It with FP finding his son half dead In the woods? FP started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: Stop, please just stop doing this to me. Stop scaring me like this Juggie.

He kissed his forehead. He walked out of Jughead’s room and quietly Into his and Alice’s room.

FP: Alice(Gently shook her awake)

Alice: FP, how bad was It?

FP: It was Jughead, Betty, and Veronica they-

Alice: FP, please don’t tell me that-(Latched onto his right wrist)

FP: Jughead’s alive, I just put him In his bed. But he’s permeantly deaf. Veronica Is dead, and I’m sorry honey Betty’s dead too.

He pulled her head to his chest as she sobbed.

FP: Let me make a call. With Hiram out of jail now I need to send someone to tell him that his daughter Is dead.(Rubbing her back)

He kissed her forehead. As soon as Hiram got the message karma hit him hard. From that moment on everything changed and he became one of the most loving, good-hearted, caring, and decent men In town. At 7AM Jughead woke up again not being able to hear anything and started freaking again. Not long after FP ran In. FP quickly held him down and put the hearing aids on him turning them on.

FP: Juggie, can you hear me?(Said gently)

Jughead breathed relivly as he realized he could hear again. He took In his surroundings and realized he was not on the Thistlehouse grounds anymore he was In his own bed with pants on. He noticed his dad sitting on the bed with a sad and worried expression. 

Jughead: Daddy

FP: Oh Jug, you’re home. I don’t know what happened, but you’re home.

Jughead: It was Penelope Blossom. She kidnapped Betty, Veronica, and I. Chic Is the Gargoyle King. The next thing I know Is I am tied to a bed In the Thistlehouse hunting cabin. 

A tear went down Jughead’s right cheek.

Jughead: Chic he….. he raped me T-then he c…cut my e…ears all up.(Sobbed)

FP pulled Jughead tight Into his arms cradling him.

FP: I know Jug, I’m so sorry, but you’re now permently deaf. The reason you can hear now Is you’re wearing hearing aids the doctor gave you. I’m sorry Juggie, you were the only survivor. Betty and Veronica are dead.

Meanwhile a girl named Malaysia who lost her parents last month and has been living on her own ever since had two ways of making money. Privately teaching sign language and dancing and singing on the streets of Riverdale. She became known as The Riverdale Gypsy. Today people tossed money Into her hat as she danced and sang while wearing a dark purple dress with diamonds on the straps. Lots of men fell for her Immediately whenever one saw her. 

Malaysia: Hey, Serpent boy, I see how you stare. Hey, cop man, I see you admire. Come see me dance to the rhythm of the tambourine. Flash of ankle, Flip of a skirt. Feel them excite, enflame and inspire. Come see me dance, hey, what can it hurt? It's just a dance to the rhythm of the tambourine.(Sang)

Charles Smith was one of the men that day who fell for her Immediately. 

Charles: This girl who is she? She dances like an angel! But with such fire. Who is she?(Sang)

Malaysia: Men of Riverdale before we get old. Come feel the heat, come taste the desire! Feel them within you, crimson and gold! Gold like the coins you will toss into my tambourine. When I dance to the rhythm of the tambourine!(Sang)

All the men cheered and whistled. When the men finished giving their money she was now alone. Or so she thought. Soon two men seized her arms.

Man 1: Alright gypsy, let’s go have some fun.

Malaysia: Fuck off!

Man 2: Oh, trouble maker Isn’t she. Come cool off In my pool baby.

Man 1: Come on baby, give me a kiss.

Charles: How about you two come with me to the sheriff’s office and we’ll teach you a lesson?(Walked over)

The two men threw Malaysia hard onto the ground and took off. Charles helped her onto her feet.

Malaysia: Thank you

Charles: Are you okay?

Malaysia: I’m the deputy of Riverdale. My names Charles Smith.

Malaysia: Malaysia Hunters

Charles: Malaysia, that’s so beautiful. Listen, I read that you give private sign language tutoring. My brother just recently became deaf. Sign language would benefit not just him but my mom and dad.

Malaysia: I’m In

Charles: Good, follow me

Once they got to Jughead’s house Charles knocked on the door. Soon Alice opened the door.

Alice: Charles hey

Charles: Mom, this Is my new friend Malaysia. She gives private sign language tutoring. I thought she be good for the three of you. Especially Jughead.

Alice: Come on In. FP and Jughead are In Jughead’s room.

They walked In. The family Including Charles spent hours learning sign language. Jughead’s hearing aids were so good they made It seem like he wasn’t deaf. But the family knew there might be times where they need sign language. Finally at 4PM the family decided It was enough for now. FP payed Malaysia In a $20.

FP: See you next Friday?

Malaysia: Of course, thank you Mr. Jones.

FP: Thank you for your help Malaysia.

Jughead: Dad, may I please go see Sweet Pea?

FP: Are you sure you’re up for It Juggie? You just got your hearing back and according to the doctor the poison In your system Isn’t going to go away until the day after tomorrow. 

Jughead: Well, poison or not I’m not feeling any symptoms anymore. As for my ears I need to hear other sounds other than sounds from my house.

FP sighed sadly

FP: You’re right about the sounds Jug. Go on, get out of the house for a while. 

Jughead and Malaysia left. Malaysia made her way to the bunker where she has been living ever since losing her parents last month. Soon a man with dark hair walked over to her.

Hiram: Hello Riverdale Gypsy, I’m Hiram Lodge.

Malaysia: What can I do for you Mr. Lodge?

Hiram: Actually, It’s what I’m trying to do for you. I saw those two guys grab you after your dance. Plus like all of Riverdale I know you and your story. The Pembroke Is the safest place In town. Living In that bunker In the woods Is going to end up getting you killed or worse. Come live at the Pembroke. I’ll be your protector. I’ll be your dad. You can still dance, sing, and tutor to your hearts content. But you’ll have a dad and a real home. And If you accept, I have a place that Is all yours to own where you can dance and sing. Inside of course.

She didn’t have to think twice about that. She hated and was tired of living In that bunker. Plus she knew he was right about It being dangerous and she was tired of living alone. She wanted a family. And whatever this place was that he was offering for her dancing and singing she wanted It. It would be nice to own a place for her dancing and singing and not have to do It so out In the open. 

Malaysia: I accept, I accept all of It!(Said happily)

Hiram: Good, you’ll be happy with me and you’ll have a better life. Before we head home I’ll show you the place that you’ll own for your dancing and singing career. 

Soon they arrived at Pops

Hiram: Hello Pop, this Is my new daughter Malaysia. I’m giving her La Bonne Nuit. It’s all hers now.

Pop: Nice to meet you Malaysia, I’m Pop Tate. It would be honor to work In the same building as you. Go ahead and show her.

As soon as Hiram took her Inside La Bonne Nuit she was amazed at the site.

Malaysia: Oh my god this Is perfect! It’s so beautiful!(Said happily)

Malaysia: Thank you!(Said happily as she jumped on him with a hug)

But then she quickly let go

Malaysia: Sorry

Hiram: It’s okay, you’re my daughter now. For help I suggest hiring Serpents. I’m sure they could use the money. And just so you know, If you join The Serpents I’m more then okay with that. Come on, let’s go home.

Meanwhile Jughead had arrived at Sweet Pea’s trailer. Sweet Pea opened the door.

Sweet Pea: Hey Jones, come on In

As soon as Sweet Pea shut the door he noticed Jughead’s hearing aids.

Sweet Pea: Hearing aids?! Jones what happened?!

Jughead: Long story, let me sit down.

He sat on Sweet Pea’s bed. By the time Jughead got done explaining everything for the second time he was sobbing and shaking and Sweet Pea was In rage.

Sweet Pea: If your dad doesn’t kill Chic I will!

He just noticed how badly Jughead was sobbing and shaking.

Sweet Pea: Jug!

He pulled his king Into a tight hug

Sweet Pea: It’s okay Jughead, you’re okay now.

It was like a magical unseen force was there. One that Sweet Pea could not fight. Soon Sweet Pea’s lips were on Jughead’s. “I’m kissing Jughead Jones? I’m kissing my king?” thought Sweet Pea. But he couldn’t take his lips off. It felt so right. Jughead was shocked and surprised. He thought “Fuck! What the hell am I doing?! What the hell Is Sweet Pea doing?! I was just raped last night!” But he also couldn’t help but think the same thing as Sweet Pea. Sweet Pea was right, this felt so right. Like Jughead and him should have been together the moment they met. Jughead whined deepening the kiss. Sweet Pea’s lips feel warm and soft and comfortable. Sweet Pea pushes Jughead onto the bed so Sweet Pea Is on top of him. Sweet Pea’s hands land on Jughead’s hips. Sweet Pea darts out his tongue to drag It across Jughead’s bottom lip and Jughead lets his mouth fall open lightly to meet It with his. Sweet Pea takes control easily, darts his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth and slides It across Jughead’s own, hot and wet, coaxing Jughead to move with him and something hot and slithery breaks loose low In his gut. Their thighs brushing against each other, blood rushing south as his lower belly brushes against the slight bulge In the front of Sweet Pea’s jeans. Sweet Pea moans softly Into the kiss as his fingers slide beneath the hem of Jughead’s t-shirt and brush teasingly across the skin of Jughead’s lower back. Jughead’s hands up Sweet Pea’s neck until he can slip his fingers Into Sweet Pea’s hair. Sweet Pea’s hands slide down to grasp at Jughead’s ass. Jughead can feel the hard line of Sweet Pea’s dick brush up against his own growing erection through the confines of their jeans. They remove each other’s shirts. Soon Sweet Pea’s hands move to the button and zipper of Jughead’s jeans and jerk them open. Sweet Pea pulls his jeans down his legs then pulls them off. Jughead’s lying there In nothing but his boxers, his hard dick tenting the checkered material so very obviously, a wet spot formed at the tip. Jughead does the same to Sweet Pea’s pants. Then soon both of them are out of their boxers. 

Sweet Pea: Fuck, you’re hot. I bet you’re so tight.(Pants)

Sweet Pea starts rubbing his hand up and down Jughead’s dick In a slow motion. 

Jughead: Sweet Pea! So good!(Gasps)

Sweet Pea: I’m gonna fill you up with my cum. You’ll be so full when I’m done with you.

Jughead: Yes please!(Cried)

Sweet Pea pulled Jughead up and sat him on his lap bouncing him hard and fast on his dick.

Jughead: More Sweet Pea!

Sweet Pea puts his mouth on Jughead’s cock as he continues to bounce him causing him to moan loudly. 

Jughead: Fuck! So good!

He cries out as Sweet Pea takes his mouth off but continues to bounce Jughead hard and fast. Both of them cum at the same time.

Jughead: Please, please oh god. Harder! Faster!(Whines) 

Sweet Pea: That's right Jones, cry for my cock.(Moans)

Soon Jughead’s phone dings. Sweet Pea reads the text as he continues to bounce Jughead. The text was from Malaysia and It said “You’re the Serpent King right? I own La Bonne Nuit now and I am hiring Serpents so they can get payed. Any trustworthy Serpent who wants to work for me send them my way. P.S, you and your family are fast learners with the sign language. Signed Malaysia Lodge, Hiram Lodge’s new daughter.” While talking about the text Sweet Pea never stops bouncing Jughead.

Sweet Pea: So, you’re taking sign language now. Good Idea. 

Jughead: Thanks

Sweet Pea: Whoever this new friend Is of yours she owns La Bonne Nuit now. She’s allowing Serpents to work there so they can get payed!

Jughead: That’s amazing! I’m guessing the text was from Malaysia?

Sweet Pea: Yes, how do you know who? How did you meet her?

Jughead: She’s my sign language tutor and she’s a friend of my brother.

Sweet Pea: Wait, Malaysia, Isn’t that the Riverdale Gypsy?!

Jughead: That’s her, how can she afford La Bonne Nuit?!

Sweet Pea: Hiram Lodge adopted her

Jughead: Good for her. She’s been living In the bunker for a month and half a month since her parents died. She deserves a real home and a family! And a real place for her careers! What time Is It?

Sweet Pea: 6AM

Jughead: I should go before I fall asleep or even pass out. I been through a lot last night so my dad won’t be happy If I spend the night somewhere else!

Sweet Pea: Too bad, I could do this all day(Cries out)

Jughead: You’re so greedy Sweets!(Smiled as he whines)

Both of the gasp as Sweet Pea pushes Jughead off of his lap and onto the bed.

Sweet Pea: Let me help clean you off at least.

He grabs a wet wash cloth a washes Jughead’s body gently causing him to whine and moan.

As soon as Jughead was cleaned and clothes he turned to Sweet Pea.

Jughead: That’s what I should have had In the first place! Not rape and not disgusting Chic!

Sweet Pea started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

Sweet Pea: If any other man or female too tries to touch you I’ll kill them! You’re mine Jones!

Jughead: I’m yours Sweets and you’re mine(Put his hands on Sweet Pea’s hips)

They gave each other one last long kiss then Jughead left. As soon as he was home he was ready to pass out. His head was still dizzy and swimming from what him and Sweet Pea did. His dad figured with everything Jughead went through last night that It was only natural to be tired this early so he let him go to bed. Jughead needed to tell his dad about Malaysia. But his body wasn’t ready to leave Sweet Pea’s bed and Jughead’s bed would more than do. The message could wait till morning and so could him telling his family that he and Sweet Pea are now dating. Jughead knew his dad wouldn’t care that he Is dating a boy. He just hoped his brother and Alice were not homophobic. As soon as Jughead’s body hit his bed he passed out literally. In the morning Malaysia went straight to La Bonne Nuit to hire her staff and get everything ready for opening night tonight. Both Sweet Pea and Fangs became the bartenders. Hog Eye became the head of security Inside and Peaches head of security outside. To help with money, everything else, and basically help her run La Bonne Nuit, Archie. In return Malaysia allowed him to sing whenever he wanted and on days when they were working while La Bonne Nuit was closed she would teach him sign language for free. Meanwhile at Jughead’s house he headed downstairs to see his dad In his sheriff uniform. Today he was back at work.

Jughead: Dad, before you go I need to talk to you about some things.

First Jughead told FP and Alice about Malaysia becoming Hiram Lodge’s daughter and now owning La Bonne Nuit. How she Is hiring Serpents and Pretty Poisons so they can make money Including Archie, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. Then he got Into how ever since he went to see Sweet Pea last night that they are no longer friends that they’re dating. FP was the first one to respond.

FP: She really Is a sweet girl. This Is going to be great for the Serpents. As for Sweet Pea, you know man or women I am happy that you find someone you love.

Alice: Same Jug, I’m happy for you and I’m sure Charles would be to seeing how he’s bi. And I know, wherever she Is Betty would be happy for you too.

Both of them hugged Jughead tight. As soon as his dad left Jughead ran up to his bedroom and texted Sweet Pea.

(Text messages)

Jughead: I told them everything. Including about us, they’re happy for us.

Sweet Pea: Good, you’re coming to opening night tonight right?

Jughead: Yes, all four of us are coming to support Malaysia’s first night.

Sweet Pea: You better, or I’ll drag you there.

Jughead sent a wink face

Jughead: Challenge accepted

(Text messages over)

Working together Archie and Malaysia became best friends. Of course her student Jughead and her were also best friends. Malaysia became good friends with Sweet Pea and Fangs. Opening night came fast that. FP, Alice, Charles, Fred, and Hiram came to support Malaysia. No one could see Malaysia or Archie because Malaysia would be performing soon and Archie would be playing the piano while she sings. Jughead went straight to the serving table where Sweet Pea was working.

Sweet Pea: Hey there pretty boy. What can I get for you?

Jughead: A date with a cute bartender after he’s done working.

Sweet Pea: I’m sure we can arrange that. What else?(Smirked)

FP walked over to Jughead

FP: Sweet Pea, I just want to say you better not use this job to serve my son alcohol. 

Sweet Pea: We only serve soda products here. And I would never.

FP: Good

He walked away

Sweet Pea: So about that date, I would never make you do anything you don’t want to do or cheat on you. But when Fangs and I first joined The Serpents we had a threesome with someone and we wouldn’t mind doing It again. Are you up for a threesome with Fangs and I?

Jughead: That actually sounds fun and hot. As long as no matter what happens he knows It’s you and I that are dating and belong to each other only.

Sweet Pea: He knows, he just wants some fun.

Jughead: Okay, I’m In

Sweet Pea: I’m going to reserve a suite at the Five Seasons for us.

Jughead: Whoa, going all out huh?(Laughed)

Sweet Pea: With Malaysia being Hiram’s daughter she’s a rich girl. Us Serpents are getting paid good. I’m taking advantage of It.

Soon the lights dimmed a little and Malaysia walked onto the stage wearing a sparkly light red strapless dress.

Malaysia: You had plenty money, Nineteen-Twenty-Two. You let other men make a fool of you. Why don't you do right like some other girls do? Get out of here and get me some money too. You're sitting down wondering what It's all about. You ain't got no money; they will put you out. Why don't you do right like some other girls do? Get out of here and get me some money too. If you had prepared twenty years ago. You wouldn't be wandering now from door to door. Why don't you do right like some other girls do? Get out of here and get me some money too.(Sang)

Charles was getting so hot looking at Malaysia that he had to take off his tie. Malaysia noticed and winked at him.

Malaysia: I fell for your jiving' and I took you In. Now all you got to offer me Is a drink of gin. Why don't you do right like some other girls do? Get out of here and get me some money too. Why don't you do right like some other girls do?(Sang)

Everyone clapped and cheered and all the boys and gay girls whistled. 

Malaysia: Thank you, now Jughead Jones would like to say something.

Jughead: Yes, but you’re staying on stage.

He grabbed the microphone as he walked on stage.

Jughead: With everything Malaysia has done for me and my family. That Includes The Serpents. I can’t think of a better way to thank her then- 

Archie walked onto the stage holding a Serpent jacket. Malaysia gasped happily as everyone clapped.

Jughead: What do you say Malaysia? Are you In?

Malaysia: Hell yes!(Said happily)

Everyone cheered and clapped especially The Serpents as Jughead put the jacket on her.

Fangs: Yeah!(Cheered)

From that moment on Malaysia lost the nickname “The Riverdale Gypsy” and forever became “The Gypsy Serpent.” As soon as La Bonne Nuit closed Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs headed straight to the Five Seasons and all three of them were soon naked. Sweet Pea and Fangs made It clear that the two of them were only going to be doing Jughead not each other. Jughead was more than happy with that. As Jughead could feel Sweet Pea’s tongue pry his lips apart as his tongue began to make Its way into his mouth he could feel Fangs suck Jughead’s dick nice and slow causing Jughead to moan loudly.

Sweet Pea: Juggie, you’re so beautiful. We’re gonna take good care of you honey. We want to please you as much as we possibly can.(Breathed Into Jughead’s neck)

Fangs started licking Jughead’s hole everywhere Inside and out. Causing Jughead gasp.

Jughead: Fangs!.... Mmh … that feels so good!.... M-More! Ah! Keep going!.... Please … don’t stop! Your tongue…. So good!(Whined)

He whimpered as he cummed on Fangs’s tongue. 

Sweet Pea: You like when you have a tongue rubbing against your sensitive body, you have an incredibly sensitive body don't you Juggie?

Jughead: Yes! Please Sweets…. Join him…. Give me your tongue.(Moaned)

Sweet Pea: With pleasure

Jughead whimpered as Sweet Pea started licking Jughead’s neck.

Sweet Pea: Mmh ... you taste delicious!

Jughead could feel warm jolts of pleasure throughout his body. It felt so heavenly. Fangs began to move his tongue at a swifter pace, he continued to thrust his tongue In and out of Jughead. He savored the taste of Jughead’s nectar as he caressed and worshipped Jughead’s dick with his left hand. Jughead felt the tip of Fangs’s dick rub against his hole.

Fangs: You want It Juggie? You want to ride me?

Jughead: Yes, please give It to me(Breathed)

Fangs moans as Jughead seats himself on his cock. As Fangs bounced him hard Sweet Pea sucked Jughead’s dick.

Fangs: Fuck, you’re tight.(Groaned)

Jughead: I love you Sweet Pea. You're so good at this!(Whimpered) 

Jughead moaned as he felt Fangs’s cock throb and jump Inside of him as he unloaded Inside of him. Jughead’s vision whited out for a moment as he cummed at the slight stimulation. Jughead whined as Fangs pulled Jughead back further. Fangs kissed Jughead’s shoulder and licked up to his neck before sucking his neck. Jughead shudders and lets out a moan as Sweet Pea took his mouth off of Jughead’s dick.

Sweet Pea: I been needing you all day

Sweet Pea slowly pressed kisses to his chest. His hands rubbed gently over Jughead’s soft, thighs. Jughead whimpered. With Jughead pushed back enough Sweet Pea’s gets easy access and his dick joins Fangs’s pushing Into Jughead’s hole. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room as they begin to hammer themselves Into Jughead. Jughead feels their cocks rubbing against the Inside of his body. His body was writhing. He was practically fucking himself on their cocks.

Fangs: Your Insides are so hot and wet.(Moaned)

Sweet Pea: Fuck fuck fuck, that's fucking hot.(Moaned)

Jughead falls back against Fangs as they both fuck up into him. His legs feel weak, but he manages to push himself up and down on both of them. Sweet Pea can't help but move his hips faster.

Sweet Pea: Good boy Jones(Moaned)

Jughead moves faster, using Fangs’s chest to hold up his body weight. Sweet Pea tightens his grip on Jughead’s hips. He pulls Jughead down on them harder. The three of them move together rhythmically. As Fangs and Sweet Pea thrust up, Jughead pushes down. Both men feel his hole clench down onto them and they cum within seconds. They rapidly fuck him through their orgasms before finally coming to a slow stop. Jughead whimpered as Sweet Pea and Fangs pull out of him. 

Fangs: For a one time deal, It was so worth It.

Meanwhile a man named Emmett Walker who saw both of Malaysia’s dances hated Serpents. But despite Malaysia now being a Serpent he still lusted for her. He thought how he would make her his or she would die as he stared out his bedroom window. 

Emmett: Then tell me, Maria. Why I see her dancing there? Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul? I feel her, I see her. The sun caught In her raven hair Is blazing In me out of all control. Like fire, hellfire. This fire In my skin. This burning desire. Protect me Maria. Don't let this siren cast her spell. Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Malaysia and let her taste the fires of hell. Or else let her be mine and mine alone. Hellfire, dark fire. Now gypsy It's your turn. Choose me or your pyre. Be mine or you will burn. Have mercy on her. Have mercy on me. But she will be mine or she will burn!(Sang)

4th of July came fast. After the parade In honor of Betty and Veronica Jughead was alone reading a book when a teenage Serpent boy named Daniel Hawkins walked over to Jughead.

Daniel: Hey Jones, where’s your hot tutor?

Jughead continued to Ignore him

Daniel: Hey, I’m talking to you. Are you deaf or something? Oh that’s right-

Daniel: You are(Took out Jughead’s hearing aids and threw them on the ground)

Jughead angrily tackled Daniel to the ground. But Daniel rolled him onto his back. He stabbed Jughead In the right shoulder then started punching him In the face giving him a bloody nose. Soon Sweet Pea, Fangs, FP, and Toni ran over.

Sweet Pea: Jug! Get away from him!

Sweet Pea threw Daniel off of him

Sweet Pea: What do you think you’re doing? How can you hurt one of your own?(Fangs pulled Jughead to his feet)

Daniel: I’m protecting our gang! How can we have a king who’s deaf?! How can someone lead us If they can’t hear shit?! He probably can’t even hear himself whine when being sexually touched!

Daniel looked at Jughead hungrily and evilly.

Daniel: Of course, I am willing to find out.

FP: Stay away from my son! You’re expelled from the Serpents!

Daniel: Fuck you Jones men! You better keep a good eye on deaf boy or he’s mine! 

Daniel took off. FP quickly ran to Jughead putting his hands on Jughead’s shoulders.

FP: What happened? Are you okay?!

On the count of not being able to hear he didn’t answer. FP looked and realized Jughead’s hearing aids were out.

FP: Where are his hearing aids? 

Toni: Right here(Picked them up)

Toni: Here(Handed him the hearing aids and a tissue for Jughead’s nose)

FP put Jughead’s hearing aids back on

FP: You okay kid?!

Jughead: I’m fine dad

FP grabs a careful hold of Jughead’s chin with one hand and tilts his head up a little, to get a better look. 

FP: Shit(Whispered)

Jughead hisses air In through his teeth as FP presses the tissue against Jughead’s nostrils.

FP: It doesn’t look broken. You really need to stop getting punched In the face so much. 

Jughead snorts out a laugh and Immediately regrets It, wincing at the pain that shoots through his nose. Soon Jughead’s eyes start to close.

FP: Hey(Quickly grabbed Jughead’s right shoulder shaking him)

FP: You alright? You don’t have a concussion do you?

Jughead: No, No concussion. Just a pretty Intense headache and badly In need of some caffeine.

FP: From the blood lost through your nose Juggie. Let’s get you home.

The minute FP got Jughead home he took care of his shoulder wound and gave him some painkillers which made him drowsier.

FP: Come on, I’m getting you to bed.

He helped him upstairs and Into the bed.

FP: Try to get some sleep

FP went back downstairs to eat supper with Alice. Jughead stayed In bed the rest of the night. Until 9PM Jughead went downstairs to get a drink of water. But soon someone seized him putting a hand over his mouth. Jughead tried to scream and struggle as he was dragged away and out of the house but It was no use. When Daniel pulled him Into Emmett Walker’s basement he saw Malaysia In a big cage with her arms chained to the ceiling above her head.

Jughead: Malaysia! 

Emmett: Yes, thank you for bringing her to me Daniel. In return you get Jughead.

Jughead: You fuckin traitor! Leave her alone!

Daniel dragged Jughead Into a different room shutting and locking the door.

Emmett: Do you feel as uncomfortable as you look?

Malaysia: I don’t understand! Why are you doing this?! Just let me go!(Cried)

Emmett: Think of what I offered you. Save yourself. I can save you from flames of this world and the next If you admit The Serpents are filthy and evil and burn your jacket. Choose me or I’ll burn you along with the jacket!

Malaysia: You’re the only evil thing! I rather die than be yours!(Said angrily)

Emmett: What about Archie your other best friend and your business partner? Would you rather him die too? I can go get that Serpent next.

Malaysia: No!(Cried)

Emmett: His fate lies In your hands

Malaysia: Why?!(Cried)

Emmett: I wish I knew. Sometimes we are drawn to the things that destroy us. Every time I saw you dance and saw your beautiful eyes a shiver shook me and ran down my spine. I never known something like this. I give you a choice. Death or me, death or love, and my bed or the ground.

Malaysia: Go away!(Said In fear)

Meanwhile Daniel already took off his clothes and Jughead’s clothes.

Daniel: I’m going to ride you so hard. This Is for my enjoyment but It’s also punishment for your dad kicking me out of The Serpents. Of course, Emmett doesn’t need to know that. He thinks I hate Serpents just like him.

Jughead: You lost your fucking mind. Let go of me!(Said In a scared voice)

Daniel forced him onto the bed and tied his hands behind his back.

Jughead: Don’t! Stop please!(Tears In his eyes)

Daniel: What’s the matter baby? I may not be Sweet Pea. Or even Fangs. But I’m still a Serpent teenage boy. Who knows, you might enjoy yourself.

Jughead: My dad Is going to kill you!

Daniel’s dick slid Into Jughead’s hole as he wrapped Jughead’s legs around his hips.

Jughead: No. Please! Please stop.(Whined)

Daniel: Take It you little deaf whore.

Daniel takes It slow making sure Jughead really feels him. Wet, squelching sounds fill the air as Daniel thrusts Into Jughead harsh and fast now. 

Daniel: You were made for this sweetheart. Fuck, you feel so good.(Moaned)

Daniel’s hips begin to grow more erratic, the sounds he’s forcing out of Jughead becoming more panicked, more desperate. One of Daniel’s hands snaked down Jughead’s body, gently caressing the young king’s erection before moving down further to roll his balls with his fingers. Then Jughead cried out as Daniel pulled him up so Jughead was now on Daniel’s lap riding him.

Jughead: God, please stop!(Whimpered)

Daniel: Be a good boy and hold on tight

It was like Jughead’s hole clamped around him the moment he entered and refused to let him go. Jughead whimpered each time Daniel brushed against that bundle of nerves Inside him. Jughead whined as Daniel wrapped his fingers In Jughead’s hair and for his lips onto his. His thrusts picked up the pace. He kissed a trail from Jughead’s lips, down his chest and belly. Jughead arched his back and cried out as Daniel cummed.

Daniel: You’re such a beautiful sight(Moaned)

Jughead started to sob hard. Meanwhile Malaysia could hear poor Jughead and tears went down her cheeks.

Emmett: That could be us If you accept my offer

Malaysia: Shut up! You truly are a monster! Both of you!(Cried)

Emmett started kissing Malaysia’s neck

Malaysia: No! No! Help! Help! Please help!(Cried as she struggled against the chains)

8AM In the Cooper/Jones house Alice and FP were now awake. Alice slowly opened Jughead’s door to check on him but saw he was nowhere to be found. She rushed back downstairs. 

Alice: FP, Jughead’s gone!

FP: What?!(Gasped)

Alice: I’m calling Charles

She called him 

Alice: Charles, do you know where your brother Is?

Charles: No, I haven’t seen him since the parade.

Soon the landline phone rang. FP answered.

FP: FP Jones

Hiram: It’s Hiram, my daughter Is missing. I woke up and she was gone.

FP: There’s no way this Is a coincidence. Jughead Is missing too. And after what happened to him yesterday I have a suspicion who has them. 

At 10AM back with Malaysia

Emmett: Honestly gypsy, you don’t like me cruel, you don’t like me being nice...how do you want me?

Malaysia: Gone!

She spit In his face

Emmett: As you wish. I gave you chances all last night and this morning. Just like Jughead Archie will now suffer.

Malaysia: You can’t do this!

Emmett: Archie Is going to die. And at midnight you will die.

Emmett left. Meanwhile Jughead finally and slowly woke up.

Daniel: How did you sleep last night?(Smirked)

Jughead: So cold(Moaned)

Daniel: I can fix that

Daniel grabbed Jughead by the hips moving him onto his lap.

Jughead: D-don’t(Cried)

Jughead whimpered and tried to get up, only to be yanked back down on the boy’s dick.

Daniel: You belong to me now Jones. I can beat you, starve you, fuck you, my possibilities are endless.(Whispered In Jughead’s right ear)

Jughead: Stop! Please no more!(Cried)

Daniel: You make such beautiful noises! I’m glad you can still hear me and yourself! 

Jughead: Get off me! Stop It!(Whined)

Jughead was shaking hard as Daniel started flicking his tongue across the Jughead’s nipples. 

Jughead: No no please!(Whimpered)

Meanwhile Archie was taking care of La Bonne Nuit by himself. Soon his phone rang. It was his dad.

Archie: Hey dad

Fred: Son listen, Jughead and Malaysia are missing. FP think they were kidnapped by the boy who beat up Jughead on 4th of July. I don’t feel good you being there by yourself let alone making your way home by yourself. Stay put, I’m coming to pick you up and bring you home.

Fred hung up. Archie went out the back door of Pop’s taking out some garbage. Suddenly an arm was tight around his neck and he felt a sharpe pain In his right side as a knife went In. But soon Fred ran over.

Fred: Stop! Who are you?! Why are you doing this?! What do you want?!

Emmett: Your son Is a Serpent. I will wipe all The Serpents off the face of the Earth!

Fred: No please! Take me Instead!

Archie: Dad-(Groaned In pain)

Emmett: Shut up Serpent whore!

He threw him hard onto the ground. Archie passed out. 

Emmett: I’ll kill you first. Then when your son wakes up he’ll see your dead body. Then I’ll make him feel excruciating agony until the poison takes over. That’s right, the knife had poison on it. A snake effected by It’s own venom. 

But ever since The Black Hood tried to kill him twice Fred has been carrying around a gun. Before Emmett could come at him with the knife Fred shot him to death. He quickly ran to Archie pulling him Into his arms.

Fred: Archie kid, please hang on son!

He searched Emmett’s license finding his number, address, and name. Fred rushed back to his truck with Archie In his arms. As he made his way home he called FP.

Fred: FP, I can’t join the search for Jughead and Malaysia. Archie was stabbed and I need to be there for him. But after I killed the guy I wrote down his number, address, and name from his license. I can at least tell you that Info If It would help.

The minute Fred got Archie to the hospital he was laid gently In a hospital bed. A doctor started giving him stitches and taking care of the poison. Archie was already burning up and sweating. Fred found out the poison was Disulfiram which means Archie would be throwing up a lot, confused, flushed, dizzy, have cramps, and not able to do much for a couple of days. But he would be okay. It was now 4PM. In Emmett’s basement Malaysia was grateful Emmett was still not back. But she was worried sick about Archie and Jughead. Soon FP and some of The Serpents ran In.

FP: Malaysia!

He quickly ran Inside the cage and unchained her from the ceiling.

FP: Are you okay?! Where’s Jughead?!

Malaysia: There(Pointed at a door)

Meanwhile with Jughead

Daniel: You don’t deserve to be Serpent King and you never will!

Jughead screamed In pain as Daniel raised a hammer and smashed It under his right knee breaking his leg. The pain was so excruciating that It made Jughead dizzy. Just as Daniel raised a knife FP busted Inside.

FP: Jug! Stop hurting him!

Sweet Pea and Fangs dragged Daniel away from Jughead and out of the room as FP ran over to Jughead.

FP: Hey, hey Juggie, listen to me. You're gonna be fine, I’ve got you now.(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

FP filled with panic when he saw Jughead’s leg. He quickly threw a blanket on Jughead’s naked body. Jughead was so dizzy and out of It that when FP gently picked him up he didn’t feel anymore pain then he already was feeling. 

FP: Please stay awake. Baby please.(His voice breaking)

Jughead’s face leans Into FP’s arm, still holding him up. The foggy, faraway look In Jughead’s eyes clears for the smallest of seconds. 

Jughead: D-dad(Says weakly)

FP: Yeah, hey, pal. It's me. It's daddy. I'm here. It’s alright, Jug, It’s okay. You’re going to be okay.(Tears In his eyes)

Meanwhile Fred was sitting next to Archie’s bed when Archie soon shot up and threw up In the trash can next to his bed. He let out a low groan as he suck back Into his bed.

Archie: Dad?(His voice raspy) 

Archie was startled and confused. His fingers grappled at the sheets beneath him, unsure of the whole situation. He’s breathing heavier than one usually would. 

Fred: Hey Archie. How do you feel?

Archie: Is this… Is this real?(Whispered) 

Fred: It Is, this Is real. Jughead Is also on his way to the hospital. He was kidnapped with Malaysia and the guy broke his leg with a hammer. But they’ll both be okay. I promise.

Archie remembered what happened and remembered his dad telling him about Jughead and Malaysia being kidnapped. Archie breathes fearfully, his lips trembling. Fred gently got In the bed and pulled Archie Into a hug. He ran his fingers In Archie’s hair as he kissed his forehead.

Fred: I love you Archie

Archie: I love you too dad(Tears In his eyes)

Soon Jughead who was still dizzy and out of It was also now In a hospital bed. A doctor took care of his leg then left FP alone with his son. Jughead’s hands covered his ears with his eyes squeezed shut. His erratic breathing was suddenly the loudest thing In the room. He looked absolutely terrified. FP touches him Immediately, curving his hand around the back of Jughead’s neck, using the other to pull Jughead’s left hand away from his ear.

FP: You’re not back there, alright? You’re with me. No one Is gonna hurt you here. I need you to breathe for me, alright? Just try and take a deep breath.

Jughead: Da-daddy(Gasped)

FP: I’m here, I’m here sweetheart. Just breathe, okay?

Jughead makes a strangled noise In the back of his throat, like he was trying to breathe but It got stuck on the way out. His eyes finally lose their tightly shut stance.

FP: There you go. Easy, Jug, easy. Come back to me, alright?

Jughead’s body begins to shake as he comes down from his anxious high, his arms leaving their tense positions. Jughead still breathes heavily as he gathers his senses again.

Jughead: When I felt someone touching my leg It was too much. Daniel raped me, consistently.(Whimpered) 

FP: I got you, Jug. I got you, you're safe. You're okay.

Jughead could no longer stay awake. As Jughead dozed off FP rubbed his right cheek.

FP: Go ahead and get some sleep now. Sweet Pea and Fangs took care of Daniel. He’ll never hurt you again.

He kissed his forehead. Meanwhile Malaysia walked Into Archie’s room.

Malaysia: Hey there Red(Smiled)

Fred: Do you want me to give you two a moment Arch? 

Archie nodded yes. Fred kissed his forehead and left. Malaysia sobbed as she walked over to the bed.

Malaysia: I was so worried about you. The guy that kidnapped me he wanted me to give myself to him. He wanted me to sleep with him. I kept refusing and he said your death would be my price for refusing him! I’m so sorry Archie! This Is my fault! He hurt you because of me!

Archie No no, come here

He pulled her onto the bed and Into his arms.

Archie: I would die anyday to stop you from being raped.

They felt a pull and suddenly their lips kissed.

Archie: I love you Malaysia Lodge. I need you.

Malaysia: I love and need you too Archie Andrews.

Hiram cleared his throat as he was standing In the doorway.

Malaysia: Daddy!

She ran Into his arms

Hiram: You okay Archie?

Archie: I was poisoned. But I’ll be okay after a couple days.

He suddenly cried out In pain as he clutched his stomach. Hiram ran over putting his hand on Archie’s left shoulder.

Hiram: Archie, what’s wrong?!(Asked worriedly)

Archie: Cramps, one of the symptoms from the poison(Hissed In pain)

Hiram: I’ll go get your dad. Besides, I’m sure Malaysia Is worried sick about Jughead too.

Malaysia: I am

They left. Fred rushed back Into the room.

Fred: Cramps?

Archie nodded yes as tears went down his cheeks.

Fred: The doctors gave me this medicine that you’ll have to start taking until the poison Is out of your system. It will help with the symptoms caused by the poison. Archie, baby, I need you to sit up more.

Archie cried out as he forced himself to sit up.

Fred: Here(Handed him a cup of water)

Archie took the medicine and drank the water. Soon he was out. Meanwhile Malaysia walked Into Jughead’s room as FP squeezed Jughead’s hand.

Jughead: Malaysia! Did Emmett hurt you?!

FP: Calm down baby, she’s unharmed. 

He kissed his forehead. The day after tomorrow both Jughead and Archie went home. A couple days later Archie was back to normal. Two weeks later Jughead’s leg was back to normal. Three years after high school Archie and Malaysia married and gave birth to a daughter named Veronica Audrey Andrews. Jughead and Sweet Pea did the same. Sweet Pea became Sweet Pea Jones and they adopted a girl named Beth Emily Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> The descriptions of the poisons In the story below
> 
> Gelsemium: Initial symptoms from an overdose would typically include dizziness, nausea, blurred vision and convulsions. At larger doses, it causes paralysis of the spinal cord, leading to almost complete loss of muscular power and eventually asphyxia.
> 
> Disulfiram is a fun temporary poison if you don’t need someone too sick or for too long. Like, they’ll be throwing up a lot, confused, flushed, cramping, dizzy, and not able to do much for a couple of days, but they obviously won’t be in danger of death.


End file.
